


Santa Baby

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Established Relationship, I wrote half of this while drunk, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Non Idol AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Top chan, they defile a santa outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan and Minho take up seasonal jobs as a mall Santa and a helper elf.It would have gone great, if Minho was able to just keep it in his pants.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals <3
> 
> Gonna start with a disclaimer: this is purely fiction, don't do this irl  
> I feel kinda bad making a pure concept into something way less than pure, but this idea has been sitting in my brain since TWO YEARS AGO and it needed to be written!!! So here it is!! This is like, the first December since I started writing that I haven't been on a hiatus the whole time (from either being too busy or ~depression~) so of course I'm taking advantage of it!
> 
> Title comes from the iconic song "Santa Baby", although the fic isn't related to the lyrics in any way- I just picked it because it's the raunchiest/flirtiest Christmas song I know xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and have a happy holidays <3

"Let's work at the mall for Christmas," Minho said. 

"It'll be fun," Minho said. 

"You can be Santa with your blonde hair, I'll be an elf or something," Minho said.

And at first, the idea seemed great. They both wanted a boost of income to be able to get their friends and family some nicer gifts this year.

Chan mainly wanted it because there was a set of diamond earrings he knew Minho had been eyeing for months. And their anniversary was coming up- they had gotten together at a Christmas party, after a spectacularly drunken Chan thought Minho was Jisung and proceeded to gush a whole ass sonnet about how beautiful Minho's eyes were and about how hard he was simping for the guy.

Fortunately, the mostly sober Minho thought it was adorable and accepted the impromptu confession. And now 5 years later, Chan wanted to get his boyfriend something special. Half a decade was kind of important!

So yeah. Mall Santa job. Chan didn't even remotely look the part, but he was good with kids so they hired him on the spot. There was only one other santa and they were relieved to be able to give the other guy a break for once. Minho easily got hired as an elf as well.

However they had to keep their relationship hidden- romance between employees was apparently forbidden. So they just tried to keep things professional.

Well, Chan tried to. He quickly became thankful that they chose different career paths because working with Minho was so _distracting_. He liked to be flirty in public- this Chan already knew. He loved that. Loved the hand holding and the kisses and the winks and smiles and pickup lines. But when they were supposed to be pretending they were only friends, flopping on Chan's lap after all the children left and talking about how "bad" he'd been this year was hardly appropriate.

Chan loved Minho, he really did, but this was a bit much.

It was a week before Christmas, and Minho was really on his flirting A-game today. Any time he got a chance, he would drop hint after hint, with dirty Christmas puns to go with each line.

"Think you could slide up my chimney tonight?" 

"I wanna taste your candy cane~" 

"I've been _such_ a naughty boy, is there any way I can make it on the nice list?"

Eventually the shift ends, and Chan manages to keep his cool while being surrounded by ACTUAL CHILDREN (he needed to have a talk with Minho about his innuendos and where to use them).

Granted, Minho's flirtations were all whispered and couldn't be heard in the noisy mall by anyone but Chan, but still!

They walked into the staff room where they kept their stuff and where they would change out of uniform, to of course get changed into normal clothes. This was the closing shift (they both had day jobs after all) so it was literally only them two left.

"What is with you today?" Chan asked, "I thought we got these jobs to make money, not potentially become sex offenders."

"Oh please," Minho replied, "my best lines were during your break when there weren't any kids around."

"Yeah but they aren't supposed to know we're dating! You're gonna blow this for us," Chan argued.

"I'd rather blow something else," Minho immediately shot back with a wink, only to be met with an unamused look, "okay sorry, couldn't resist."

"You're usually only like this at home, what's up? Are moms secretly hitting on me again?"

Minho looked off to the side, fidgeting a bit and looking nervous.

"No, that's not it," he said, "although there was one lady who smiled at you a little _too_ much. But um, okay this might sound weird."

"Go on…."

"So... you're really good with kids."

"Okay, and?"

"And...I find it really attractive when a guy is good with kids."

"So what's your point?"

"So, seeing you be good with kids reminds me how attractive you are, and then I think about you doing other attractive things, and then my mind wanders away completely."

Chan snorted. "Wanders to the gutter, apparently."

"I can't help where my mind travels!" Minho said defensively.

"You're ridiculous," Chan sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I can think of several things..."

" _Well_ , those will have to wait until we get home. Or at least until I get this damn suit off."

"No wait, keep it on," Minho requested.

"...why?" Chan questioned.

Minho cleared his throat, once again avoiding eye contact. "Reasons."

It only took a few seconds for Chan to connect the dots.

"You're turned on by me being Santa, aren't you?" he asked.

"Don't you dare kinkshame me," Minho said, pointing an accusatory finger at Chan, " _you're_ the one with the obscure title kink."

"This and that are two _very_ different things!"

"Whatever, are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Chan sighed. They both knew the answer to that question. No matter how hard he may try, he could never resist Minho’s charms. Horny Minho was like a siren, luring Chan to his death. Or more accurately, numerous little deaths.

"I hope you brought lube, because I don't have any," Chan relented.

Minho’s face lit up, and he let out a cheerful laugh as he ran over to his bag.

Chan really should have been surprised by this, but honestly? Minho was pretty strange. It wasn’t really too far-fetched that he would get turned by Chan doing something that usually would not be a turn on to literally anyone else.

When Minho walked back his pants were off, although he left the elf costume shirt on for some reason.

"You're leaving the shirt on?" Chan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's cold," Minho explained. 

"It's about to get warm soon enough though."

"Then I'll take it off when I get warm."

Well, couldn’t really argue with that logic.

The staff room had an old couch tucked over by the wall, and Minho sat down on it, beckoning Chan over. Chan walked over, hoping in his mind that they wouldn't get caught. Getting caught would be _bad._

As Chan got close he saw Minho reach behind himself, and wondered if Minho was just gonna finger himself. Then Minho pulled out a buttplug and Chan nearly choked on his spit. Had Minho been wearing that all day???

"What did you have time to-"

"This morning in the shower," Minho answered, cutting Chan off.

"This _morning_?? How did you manage to not make it obvious that you had something shoved up your asshole?" Chan asked.

"I have expert control, that’s how," Minho replied.

"Fucking hell, you never cease to amaze me."

Minho preened at the compliment and pulled Chan forward to kiss him. As they made out the lube was pushed into Chan’s hand, and he reached down in his pants and pulled his dick out. He rubbed lube over it, then quickly lined up with Minho’s hole and pushed in.

Minho immediately let out a moan, and Chan moved a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

“Quiet kitten,” he whispered, “don’t want anyone hearing us.”

And then Chan slammed his hips forward, which made Minho’s eyes clench shut as he moaned against Chan’s hand.

That was just Chan teasing though, and he took a gentler pace as he continued moving. Gentle, but still fairly quick; the sooner they finished here the sooner they could leave and have a _real_ round back at home, one with candles and atmosphere and a bed.

As Chan was thrusting in and watching Minho react, he thought about how this sight would never, ever get old. He could fuck Minho a million times and it would still feel like the first time. The sheer raw beauty of Minho’s body, the sweet sounds of Minho’s voice, the intense feeling of Minho around him, Minho in his arms, Minho’s skin under his fingertips.

After a while Chan pulled his hand away from Minho’s mouth, and leaned down to kiss him instead.

He then thought about how kissing Minho would never get old either. From the moment he had met Minho, he had wanted to kiss him. And Chan counted his lucky stars every day that he got to kiss Minho. Chan pushed his tongue into Minho’s mouth, and moved his hips _just_ so, pulling out a whine from Minho that gets absorbed by Chan’s mouth. 

Warmth began to build in Chan’s abdomen, signaling that he was getting close.

Minho then broke away, and whispered “I’m- _hnng_ \- I’m close I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead baby, come for me,” Chan whispered back.

And Minho did, kissing Chan again and nearly screaming into his mouth. Chan kept moving until he hit his own climax, spilling inside of Minho, slowing his hips down as his mind became overwhelmed with light fuzziness.

They stayed still for a while, breathing in each other’s air. Then Chan pulled out, Minho letting out a hiss from the oversensitivity.

“Hand me the plug, I wanna put it back in,” Minho requested.

“I can do it for you,” Chan offered, and Minho gave him a nod in response.

Chan grabbed the plug and gently pushed it back inside. And once he looked down, he noticed that Minho’s cum had gotten on the Santa coat.

“Shit,” Chan cursed, “we need to clean this off.”

“Oh,” Minho said, noticing the mess, “whoops. Sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry.”

“I’m like, twenty percent sorry.”

“That’s much more realistic for you.”

Chan got up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a sponge and wetting it with cold water. He carefully wiped off the coat to the best of his ability, until he couldn’t see any substance anymore. As long as no one held a blacklight to the coat, no one would know! They should be fine! They’ll be fine.

They were not fine.

The next day, at the beginning of their shift, the manager called them both over into her office. She said nothing, just turned the computer monitor towards them, showing footage from a security camera. Footage of them. It was a bit blurry, but it was pretty obvious what was happening.

Oh…. _fuck._

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what the issue is here,” she said, mouth drawn in a thin line.

“I’m sorry,” Minho spoke up, “I initiated, it’s my fault. Don’t blame Chan, please.”

“Well it takes two to tango,” the manager said, “and you _both_ hid your relationship from us. So you’re both fired.”

Chan winced. “Okay, we deserve that.”

“Sorry again,” Minho said.

“It’s out of the spirit of Christmas that I’m not charging you for the suit’s dry cleaning cost,” the manager said, “you may both leave now.”

“Well so much for the extra income,” Chan sighed, as they headed back to their car.

“I mean, I don’t regret it,” Minho said, “do you?”

“....no….I guess not.”

  
  


Fortunately, Chan did make enough money that buying the earrings didn’t make a _huge_ dent in his savings- just a small dent. 

And seeing the joy in Minho’s eyes when he opened the box, hearing his delighted scream and feeling the warm kiss he gave him; that made _everything_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
